


tell me (we'll never get used to it)

by clawsnbeak



Series: Pynch Prompt Collection [9]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Banter, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Unbelievable, like honestly, so much fucking domestic stuff is in here, the fluffiest fucking thing you can imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawsnbeak/pseuds/clawsnbeak
Summary: They stayed quiet for a bit, listening to the chirping of crickets in the background. Despite the peace the Barns wanted him to feel, he still felt uneasy, restless, it came out before he could stop it.“Are you tired of me?”
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Pynch Prompt Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417012
Comments: 21
Kudos: 356





	tell me (we'll never get used to it)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: domestic kisses.
> 
> This is real sappy.
> 
> I'm sorry in advance.

“You two act like a married couple,” Blue had said matter-of-factly. Ronan, like the adult that he is, had stuck out his tongue at her while Adam’s back was still turned to them. 

“Real mature,” Blue had mumbled and that’s when Adam returned with the iced-tea, so that was the end of it.

Later, when Adam was snoozing in the crook of his arm, Ronan was wondering what had prompted Blue to say that. He and Adam had been together for a while, counting up to one year in autumn, but Ronan had never seen them as a married couple, still too wrapped up in each other to conform to what society usually portrays marriage as, something boring and too comfortable.

He suddenly wondered if that was how Adam saw their relationship too, as unexciting. They were napping on the comfortable couch at the Barns on a Friday evening instead of going out and doing what normal young adults were doing. But Ronan was never one for mindless clubbing, he’d rather get drunk somewhere comfortable and alone. And now with Adam here, he didn’t feel the need to mingle with other people, not when they were still running on borrowed time.

Ronan wished long-distance relationships were easier but it was well worth it to keep Adam in his life. However, it did become quite repetitive; the talking over face-time at designated hours and falling asleep on the phone just to feel closer to the other. Ronan didn’t mind it, anything to keep talking to Adam, to keep him close. 

What if Adam found it too predictable, though. 

What if Adam found him too predictable. 

Adam was still sleeping soundly, unaware of the inner turmoil raging inside Ronan. Without meaning to, Ronan stared at him, committing every single detail of him to memory, just in case one day Adam would wake up and realise this is not the life he wanted and leave him.

“I can feel you staring, you know,” Adam said, his eyes still closed but there was a smile forming on his thin lips.

Ronan scoffed to hide his embarrassment. “Am I not allowed to look at my boyfriend anymore?”

Boyfriend. 

It’s still absurd he gets to call Adam that, something he always dreamed of but was never able to turn into reality.

Adam laughed softly then, a vulnerable thing only Ronan every got to see. Ronan couldn’t help but smile back, something unfurling in his chest.

“What’s going on?” Adam asked, his voice still thick from sleep but his eyes were alert as ever. The thing, besides Adam’s hands, Ronan had fallen immediately for; his intelligence. Now, when he wanted to put this true worry of him away and never look at again, he cursed Adam for his ability to know about everything around him, including Ronan.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Ronan replied. It wasn’t the truth but it wasn’t a lie either. The half-lies were Ronan’s speciality, something he dealt in, even in his now adult life, even with Adam lying next to him, eyes open and comforting.

Adam traced the contours of his face with a single finger, his touch featherlight. “You can talk to me.”

“I know,” Ronan said, taking Adam’s hand in his own and kissing it softly.

“You do know that I love you right,” Adam asked, his voice sure and confident. “We don’t say it as much but… I do.”

“I know,” Ronan answered again, turning his head to finally look at Adam. There was a frown above his eyebrows, Ronan smoothed it down.

They stayed quiet for a bit, listening to the chirping of crickets in the background. Despite the peace the Barns wanted him to feel, he still felt uneasy, restless, it came out before he could stop it.

“Are you tired of me?”

Adam turned his head sharply from where he had been dozing off again. “What? Why would you ask that?”

“Just answer the question, Parrish,” Ronan said, his voice now tense and tight.

Adam looked at him incredulously for a few more seconds before worry settled in. “No, of course not? Why would I?”

“The maggot said something-”

“Since when do _you_ listen to Blue?”

“Since the maggot raised a good point. Do you want to hear it or not?”

Adam made a ‘locking my mouth and throwing away the key’ motion. Ronan rolled his eyes and called him a loser to hide his fondness.

“She said we act like a married couple.”

Adam smiled. “We do.”

“You don’t mind it?” Ronan asked casually, not knowing if Adam knew how high the stakes were behind this question.

Adam raised an eyebrow. “Again, Ronan, why would I?”

“Maybe you think it’s boring,” Ronan mumbled, staring at the ceiling as if it could give him the answers he was looking for.

“It’s comfortable.”

“That means boring.”

Adam wiped a hand down his face. “No, Ronan it doesn’t.” 

Adam was silent for a while and Ronan didn’t dare speak, too afraid he would ruin it with his clumsy words.

“I’m not familiar with love,” Adam started, his breath hitching slightly like he had great trouble getting it out. “My parents never told me they loved me and they never told each other either. For the longest time, I thought that was what marriage looked like, being stuck in some loveless prison until you died and that was it. But this,” Adam gestured between them. “What we have? If this is what marriage looks like, I wouldn’t mind having it.”

“Did you just ask me to marry you,” Ronan asked with a teasing grin.

“Of course that’s what you picked up from this.” Adam sighed deeply. “I’m 19, Lynch, no I don’t want to marry you.”

“You wound me, Parrish,” Ronan groaned, putting a hand over his heart as if Adam had personally shot him.

“You’re being an idiot,” Adam laughed, settling his head on the other side of Ronan’s chest, mumbling happily when Ronan ran a hand through his hair.

“You wouldn’t marry me?” Ronan asked, more seriously than he intended to.

Adam turned to look at him. “Not now at least,” he said thoughtfully. “Maybe in a few years if we can still stand each other.”

Ronan smiled and didn’t reply, letting the silence overtake them. They fell asleep like that, resting side by side, always touching.

Ronan woke up early the next day to tend to the cows who, despite being dreamt up, for some reason still had to eat. He didn’t mind the task, though, he liked the cows and how they often came up to him to snuggle. 

He got back inside just in time to watch Adam walking down the stairs, sleepily rubbing his eyes. He took the steps without even looking, avoiding the dream things scattered on them with practised ease. 

Adam came up to Ronan and held his cheek out for a kiss that Ronan enthusiastically delivered and went to the kitchen without a word making breakfast for them both since he knew Ronan wouldn’t eat otherwise. 

Ronan watched him work, opening cupboards and taking out pans without even thinking. He had become such a vital part of this house that it almost felt as if he took the warmth with him whenever he left for university again. That same warmth was now unfurling in Ronan’s chest.

“What are you smiling at?” Adam asked when Ronan came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pressed a smiling kiss on his neck. 

“You look like you belong here,” he whispered into Adam’s skin.

“I feel like I belong here,” Adam admitted.

Both stayed silent after, Adam finished cooking and they ate breakfast together, just because they still could. Neither of them talked about the softly spoken words again, the truth too raw to relive. But they would both think about it when they were parted by distance again, smiling to themselves because they knew that despite everything, they’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> You can also follow me on [tumblr](clawsnbeak.tumblr.com)


End file.
